


Twelve Days

by zannielux



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannielux/pseuds/zannielux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is your problem?" Spencer blurted, shocking himself and clearly shocking Nadine as her aggravated eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed in fury. Now, she was really angry. </p>
<p>	"My problem are selfish sons who when they visit their mothers for the first time in six months think they know better than the people who have been caring for their mothers every goddamn day. That's what my problem is, now move."</p>
<p>	Spencer, so shocked, nearly toppled from in front of the door. Nadine shoved the rest of the way past him, and Spencer's hip caught onto the hinge at the impact. He breathed heavily, mortified. And then, livid. A thin string inside of him snapped.</p>
<p>	He stormed in after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days

The sun reflected off the roofs of cars and into Spencer's eyes, which regarded the hot black asphalt in front of Bennington Sanitarium warily. Foolishly, he had not dressed—or packed for that matter--accordingly for the heat, and was now realizing that in the space between his car and the front entrance, he was going to pay for it. Cranking the AC on the rental car higher, Spencer let himself have a few more moments in the chilled vehicle.

He was stalling.

It had been nearly eight months since he had last seen his mother in the flesh, and even then the visit had been cut short by another case. They had been swamped at the BAU from New Year Day, where the stress of the past year and prospect of the new one had people losing their minds left and right. Then it was the long and dreary winter that felt like it would never end, with many unsubs breaking out in psychotic episodes like some people might break out in hives. Finally, the winter did end...and even thought the spring wasn't exceptionally warm, the kids—sick of being cooped up for months--hit the playground earlier than usual, trailed by the flock of dirty, disgusting, and ruthless human beings of the world.

All of this, combined with Spencer's unfortunate love affair with dilaudid, caused Spencer's letters to get longer in substitution of his visits getting shorter—or in this case, ending all together for the span of these past months. He wasn't proud of it, but he couldn't have let his mother see him the way he got. It really had been a long winter.

August had crept up faster than he had thought possible, and finally—finally, there was a break. Three days of silence that resulted in Hotch allowing them Sunday and Monday off. It was late Sunday afternoon, Spencer had just flown in, and it was the fact that he would have to leave tomorrow already that got him out of the car. He couldn't bear the thought of anymore wasted time.

x

x

There was a girl in his mother's assisted living apartment. She looked to be in her early twenties, with wispy blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail that reminded Spencer of a girl he had a crush on in elementary school; Fiona or Fifi, or something was her name. Spencer had a photographic memory, not an auditory one.

Anyway, this girl was definitely not Fiona/Fifi, whom Spencer remembered as a petulant girl who was dropped off by her driver in a dark Escalade every morning. This girl was wearing dark blue medical scrubs; a caregiver, a job Fiona/FiFi would never have to have.

Spencer watched from the open doorway as the new girl seemed to fly around the room, doing this, fixing that. She rearranged the Lily's he had sent his mother a week ago before moving to the kitchen, where he heard the faucet turn on and the unmistakable sound of dishes clinking against each other. She emerged not three minutes later with a bowl of something hot next to a glass of water neatly arranged on a pastel green tray.

Diana Reid didn't thank her care giver, nor did she seem to make any move towards eating the meal that had appeared in front of her. As it was, she remained wholly unresponsive, even when the girl lifted a spoon to her mouth.

Spencer made a move to step in, but stopped himself, not wanting to interrupt what seemed like a crucial moment. Too late, the girl had noticed the small shuffling sound, and had looked up. Probably having been expecting a fellow co-worker or patient, a look of uneasy surprise came over her features as she looked Spencer over.

"Can I help you, sir?" She said in a friendly tone, setting down the spoon and coming forward to stand at comfortable talking distance. Spencer thought she moved in such a way as to block his mother from him, which he appreciated. He didn't want just anyone to be able to stroll by and goggle at her. Especially someone who happened to be spying on this whole scene, as this girl had plainly caught him doing.

Spencer spoke fast, wanting to clear the whole matter up. "Yeah, I'm Spencer Reid?"

He would have continued if it was not for the unpleasant expression that came over this new care giver's face before he could even get his full name out. He swallowed. She recognized the name, of course she did, but why the resentful look?

"Sorry, is this a bad time? I told the secretary I was coming in today, but I didn't know what time. I can do that, you know." He motioned his head towards the food and his mother. "I'm sorry, what's your name? I don't believe we've met."

"No," she said, all friendliness from her voice drained. Spencer questioned if it had ever been there in the first place. "We haven't. I'm Nadine, Diana's primary caregiver. And don't worry about it."

Nadine turned on her heel and walked back over to the love seat before Spencer could say anything else. He followed, lingering awkwardly in front of them, feeling like he was the one out of place when he was the one visiting his own mother.

"I'm almost done," Nadine dismissed him, picking the spoon back up. Spencer's mother remained motionless, starring at the television that was on, but not seeing. "She's having a bad day."

"Mom," Spencer said gently, bending to his knees. "It's Spence."

"Shh." Nadine said, lifting another spoonful of what Spencer could now identify as vegetable soup to Diana's mouth, whose eyes now darted around the room frantically, searching for the voice that belonged to her son even though he was right in front of her. "Wait until she's done eating, or else she'll get distracted and not eat for the rest of the day."

Spencer bore his eyes into this new know it all. How could they let his mother stay with someone as unfriendly as her? And to think that he had just been considering the way she moved to be easy on the eyes, to be pleased in the way she handled things. Spencer was a profiler for god's sake, this was his job. He had so easily had her pegged in the beginning only to be completely off. And that was what perhaps sent him like a dog with its tale between its legs out of the room.

He meandered over to the front desk, not sure where he was going until he got there.

It wasn't anything he said...he had barely gotten his name out. Unless. Of course, it was his name that sent her from a polite caretaker into hostile worker. But why?

"How may I help you, Doctor?" Lang, the pretty Chinese receptionist asked, taking note of Spencer's presence.

"What happened to Larissa?" Spencer asked. Larissa, Diana's old caregiver, always let Spencer into the room to say hi to his mother, no matter what kind of a day Diana was having.

"She moved six months ago," Lang smiled sympathetically. "Her husband got deployed, air-force, I think. I can give you her number if you need it?"

Six months, why hadn't his mother told him?

Spencer shook his head, "No, that won't be needed. How long has--" The name felt foreign and unpleasant to get out. "--Nadine been working there?"

"Since then. She's great, one of the best. Your mother is in great hands." Lang assured him, much to Spencer's disbelief. "Diana requested her herself."

Spencer felt a headache coming on. How could that—he thought back to his encounter with Nadine—be his mothers favorite caregiver? Larissa wasn't perfect but at least she was pleasant. Maybe he had read the situation all wrong. Nadine did look awfully busy, and he knew well enough to know her job wasn't easy. She has other residents to take care of, Spencer assured himself, and her being short with me was simply due to her being in a hurry.

He tried out his best shot at a smile, only half having convinced himself. "Well, thanks."

"No problem, Dr. Reid," Lang smiled--much more convincingly--back. 

Defeated, he walked back over to his mom's room. He took the long way.

The timing of his route happened to be perfect, he was pleased to see, as he strolled up to the room just as Nadine was on her way out.

"I'll be right back with her medicine," she said. "Keep an eye on her."

Frustration rose to Spencer's throat, but before he could release it, Nadine had evaded around the corner. Keep an eye on her, was she kidding? That's what Spencer had done all his life, and to be belittled like this. No, he wouldn't stand for it. Him and this new "great" caregiver were going to discuss some things.

Decidedly, but with difficulty, Spencer pushed Nadine out of his head. His mother was much more important, and he went to her.

"Mom?" He gently knelt down next to her.

She had aged since he had last seen her. He was shocked at how heavy her blue eyes looked when she eyed him suspiciously. For one horrible moment, Spencer's heart was in his throat.

And then she said his name. "Spence."

A smile washed his features, and he reached for her hand.

"Please don't distract her too much." Nadine's voice called out. Spencer's hand fell mid-air. "I have to do her medicine."

Spencer stood up, biting the inside of his cheek.

Nadine whizzed past him, carrying a large container with tape that read Diana Reid.

"It won't take long," she added. Spencer couldn't believe it; she was dismissing him again.

Nadine sat closest to Diana, and Spencer made himself sit next to Nadine. He wasn't going to be scared out of here this time. Instead, Spencer studied the medicine that Nadine was pulling out.

"That's a rather high dosage of Trilafon," Spencer remarked.

"I assure you, Doctor Reid, everything in here is specific for her needs and have been prescribed by a professional."

Spencer looked at his Mother, who was frowning down at the medicine like it was something she had never seen before.

He lowered his voice. "Look at her, she's cognitively dull, wait—is that Navane? When was her medicine changed to this? There are way too many neuroleptics in here, and she doesn't even seem to be in an episode. And what you have there now is Fanat, which has actually been recently proven to just be a short term solution."

"If you want to discuss medicine, you will have to do that with Dr. Omar. Now, if you excuse me, I have to do my job."

When Spencer didn't move, Nadine clarified: "Dr. Reid, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You are a distraction and therefore a liability."

Spencer bolted up, angrier than he could ever remember being. "Where is this Dr. Omar?"

"It's Sunday," Nadine explained, her tone bored; making Spencer all the madder. "He works Tuesdays and Fridays, but you can make an appointment with Lang, if you're going to be in town for that long."

Spencer left the room, completely thrown off by the last part of that sentence. If you're going to be in town for that long. Had she said that part with more venom or was he just imagining it?

He forced himself to shut the door quietly when all he wanted to do was slam it.

"Hi—yeah, can I make an appointment with Dr. Omar?"

Lang looked up from the book she was reading, quickly urging her computer alive. The bright screen washed over her pretty features in the dim lighting of the room.

"Of course." She said, clicking fast on the keyboard. "Unfortunately, Dr Omar only works Tuesdays and Fridays as he dedicates most of his time to his main clinic. And it looks like this week is all booked up, and the soonest slot available is..." her eyes shifted up and down the screen, mouse moving at a pace that would rival Garcia's. "Next Friday at four o'clock."

Lang looked up apologetically. Spencer couldn't keep the disappointment off of his face. That was in more than a week. There was no way he could get that time off. But did he have any other choice? He could jet back to Quantico to help out on an inevitable case that would pop up, but there was no guarantee that the case would wrap by next Friday. A lot could happen in twelve days.

Just then, Nadine walked past. Spencer watched as she went over to a cupboard and placed the load of medicine she was holding into an empty shelf.

"Dr. Reid?" Lang said politely. Spencer flushed at the collar, realizing he hadn't answered.

"Right. I'm sorry but that--"

Nadine had turned around, her eyes going directly to him. And if those eyes weren't judgmental then Spencer wasn't a profiler.

"Actually," he changed his mind before he could change it back. "Next Friday is perfect."

Nadine breezed past him again, and he willed himself not to turn around and glare.

Instead, he forced himself to smile and make his thank you to Lang sound as genuine as possible.

When he returned to his mother's room, Nadine was not there. Unfortunately, his mother was in her bed, asleep. Furious, Spencer stormed out of the room and paced the hallway. He had only just arrived, but Nadine had clearly put her down for a nap? He wanted to find her, he wanted to--

"Excuse me," Nadine mumbled, suddenly beside him. She walked so softly. "I forgot to shut the blinds."

She tried to step by him, but he blocked the door smoothly. "I can do that."

"Really, it's not a big deal," Nadine said, an obvious edge to her voice as her eyes trained on the door like a hunter might train on his catch. "It's my job."

"Really," Spencer backed up, so he was fully in front of the door now. "I got it."

He couldn't remember the last time he had been so stubborn.

Nadine stared him down. Spencer stared her back. Her eyes were this horrible piercing green that made him want to fold inside of himself. She didn't falter in her gaze.

"Sir, I need you to step away. I have a checklist to complete."

"What is your problem?" Spencer blurted, shocking himself and clearly shocking Nadine as her aggravated eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed in fury. Now, she was really angry. 

"My problem are selfish sons who when they visit their mothers for the first time in six months think they know better than the people who have been caring for their mothers every goddamn day. That's what my problem is, now move."

Spencer, so shocked, nearly toppled from in front of the door. Nadine shoved the rest of the way past him, and Spencer's hip caught onto the hinge at the impact. He breathed heavily, mortified. And then, livid. A thin string inside of him snapped.

He stormed in after her.

She was just coming out of his mothers bedroom, lightly shutting the door. Spencer blocked off the exit once again, this time determined not to move.

"You know nothing about it." he nearly growled.

"What more is there to know?" Nadine cocked her head, either not intimidated or pretending not to be. Spencer was too angry to try and determine what was actually the case.

"I don't need to defend myself to you." said Spencer.

"Great." Nadine replied dryly. "In that case, may I leave?"

"I write her a letter every single day." Spencer blurted. "I haven't missed once. No matter what."

Nadine rolled her eyes. "What do you think those letters provide, Doctor? Last time I checked, they are just pretty words. Do they feed her? Do they keep her warm? Do they hug or kiss her?"

"Do you know what I do for a living?" Spencer was running out of defenses, and quick. But this one...it was his biggest piece of armor. The biggest one he could share anyways. He wasn't going to go into the drugs, of course he wasn't.

"Of course I do, and that's because your mother will talk about you for hours to anyone that will listen. I will sit there and smile and pretend to fawn over her perfect doctorate son at the BAU, saving lives! Do you understand how much she loves you? Do you care?"

Spencer's mouth was too dry to talk.

Nadine continued. "It's okay, don't say anything. I know the answer."

Nadine made a move to leave, but Spencer stepped forward so she would step back. She didn't, and they ended up standing closer than he anticipated. Startled by this, he slid off to the side, and she left.

He felt completely and utterly defeated.


End file.
